Twist of Fate
by The Cow-writer
Summary: You were too greedy... Your bare hands would have been enough. What if Bankotsu HAD won that fight against Inuyasha? Where would he have gone from there?


(If you want to hear all my useless chatter, check after the chapter. In the meantime, read with an open mind)

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha, any of the characters, any of the quotes I borrowed from previous episodes or the first little bit of this story which was just quoted from episode 122. However, the fanfic IS mine.

"Speaking"   
'_thinking/flashback'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"…Seems like Naraku is just using you Shichinintai as a makeshift shield."

"Heh. And what's wrong with that?" Bankotsu answered, an arrogant half-smile crossing his face.

Inuyasha was taken aback, his eyes widening slightly in shock at the cryptic comment. "What are you saying?" he frowned.

Bankotsu paused, closing his eyes for a brief moment before looking at the half demon again. He opened them again as he started to speak "We Shichinintai originally were soldiers for hire and use by terrible Daimyou. In the end, we became too strong and dangerous, so they chased after us and cut off our heads."

"I never trusted Naraku. Even so, now that I've been resurrected I'm my own person. Anybody who gets in my way, including Naraku, will be killed." As he spoke this last sentence he stood up, eyes looking suddenly as fierce as his tone had been.

"Sheesh, Naraku resurrected one hell of a guy." Inuyasha muttered, mostly just voicing his thoughts aloud.

"Shut it!" Bankotsu snapped, he wasted no time in voicing his next question "If that's the case, then why did you awaken from your seal?"

"That's none of your business." Inuyasha grated. "You're greedy for life."

"Inuyasha, you guys are also the same. That doddering old Shounin, the dead miko, you, who awakened: it was your desire to live that made you survive. We're not the only ones who are villains here." Bankotsu replied.

"You guys are villains that murdered people, aren't you?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Yeah, and we've killed plenty of demons too." Bankotsu smiled as he said this, seeming to regain his former presence. He watched something over Inuyasha's shoulder, contemplating something.

Inuyasha tensed, Bankotsu would attack again soon, no murderer was subject to aimless chatting. 

Bankotsu looked back at his opponent then smirked "1000 humans, and I'll make it 1000 demons soon." Instead of heading for his Banryu, like Inuyasha had expected him to, Bankotsu rushed head on towards the half demon.

Inuyasha took the punch directly in his stomach, blood spurting out of his mouth, eyes wide in shock. His reflexes kicked in quickly enough and he ducked down and rolled to the left.

Bankotsu didn't pursue at first, just watched him with that arrogant smirk "You won't win, you know. I still have to avenge my brothers."

"I don't remember killing any of them." Inuyasha spat, wiping the blood off the side of his mouth with his sleeve.

Bankotsu didn't bother answering, instead continued his bare handed assault. 

Inuyasha, expecting it this time, managed to roll away in time and make a dash towards his Tetsusaiga pulling it quickly out of the wall it had been embedded in. He whirled around to find Bankotsu just watching him.

"You really think that sword is gonna help you now?" Bankotsu hissed, crouching down to wait for the obvious attack.

Inuyasha raised his Tetsusaiga, preparing himself for the Wind Scar he stopped though, having no time to guard against Bankotsus inhuman speed. Before he knew it, the humans hand had gotten a firm grip on his throat. Bankotsu's left hand, the one with the jewel shards.

Inuyasha kept firm hold of the Tetsusaiga then reached up with his other hand to grasp at Bankotsu's left hand. He gasped for breath.

Bankotsu swatted away Inuyasha's hand like a fly, grasping it and pushing Inuyasha back against the wall. He sniffed "How weak you are, half demon." 

Inuyasha struggled, his mind struggling to comprehend it all. How could he… lose? Was it really fated that he would not get the chance for his revenge, the reason that drove him through all the hardships… Would he never get the chance to show Kikyou the truth? 

"Ka- gome…" He gasped out, eyes widening with the burning in his lungs. "Kagome…" he repeated, where was Kagome? Who would protect her after he was gone? Who would… save him now? 

The faint pink flare of a holy arrow did not appear, the sound of her voice calling his name was not heard. Kagome did not come.

Bankotsu sniffed, letting the gasping half demon drop to the ground. "You're not the first man I've killed who's gasped out a woman's name before his death," he pinned Inuyasha to the ground with his foot, choking the half demon again. "It makes me wonder how you could think of something as stupid as love before you die."

Inuyasha writhed underneath Bankotsu's foot, pain erupting through his lungs. His legs thrashed and his hands weakly attempted to push the humans foot away, Tetsusaiga laying abandoned close by.

Bankotsu bent over, his foot still against Inuyashas throat, and picked up the sword "A man who wastes his life on something like love, doesn't really need to keep going… does he?"

"You… Bastard… What would a murderer…" Inuyasha gasped and struggled before continuing "know about… love?"

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed "What would a demon know about life?" he plunged the rusty looking blade into Inuyasha's chest, half closing his eye as a splash of blood hit his face, neck and chest.

Inuyasha screamed in pain, his hands rising to clutch at the sword embedded in his chest.

"Ironic isn't it? Killed by your own sword. Maybe if you wasted less time on love you would have been stronger, maybe you would've lived." Bankotsu stepped back then kicked the half demons body.

Blood pooled in his mouth, dripping down the sides onto the ground. Inuyasha bit back the tears of pain, he had never in all his life imagined that he would die by the hands of a human. "Bastard…" he choked out, spitting blood as he spoke.

Bankotsu picked up his Banryu then walked back over to the dying half demon calmly "Will love save you now, half demon?" he let the sharp edge of Banryu hover over Inuyasha's neck

Inuyasha gurgled something in the blood, coughing and gasping at the same time. The stress and tenseness of battle all fell away, replaced with exhaustion. "At least…" he coughed "At least I don't die alone."

"Hmph" Bankotsu snorted, he gestured around them with his free hand "And who else is here? Me, you, the demons?"

Red eyes glinted from out of the black, staring at Inuyasha's blood with a hunger similar to that of carrion birds. They were Naraku's minions, mindless, idiotic, weak demons. But when you couldn't move, couldn't defend yourself, you were just a helpless feast to them. Alive, they would peck out your eyes, then slowly tear off your skin. 

Such a slow, torturous death was feared by all soldiers. 

"Where is your love, eh half demon? Where are your friends?" Bankotsu smirked.

Inuyasha spat "Alive." He hissed.

Bankotsu's smirk turned into a glare "I doubt that will last, after all, without you around who will save them?" he laughed "They are helpless. This time is much like my own, you cannot survive unless you are strong."

Inuyasha's vision blurred, the world spinning around him painfully. He tried to croak out words but nothing came out, instead all he managed was to cough again and lose more blood.

"Pathetic." Bankotsu let Banryu fall.

Inuyasha's head rolled over to the side, close to the demons.

Bankotsu examined the half demons final expression, glancing up at the demons as they started to move around and make noise. Silently he moved forwards and bent down to pick up the head but paused and instead kicked it towards the demons.

He watched wordlessly as the demons screeched in delight and dove to consume the head, making quick work of it, leaving behind only bones and hair. Once done, they stared hungrily at the still warm, bleeding corpse.

Banryu was pulsing with power, Bankotsu rose it up and then glanced wordlessly at the silent horde of demons in either tunnel. Wordlessly he dashed forwards and severed the head of a snake-like demon, "1000" he muttered and jumped backwards. 

Banryu glowed red, demonic power pulsing from it. He glanced towards the demons again and paused before turning away, there was no point in killing them, they wouldn't make him or his sword stronger.

They were just obstacles that needed to be overcome, much like anything else.

Bankotsu bent down and removed the jewel shards from Inuyasha's corpse then watched the demons silently, listening to the steady tremors within the mountain.

A bug, bee-like demon appeared in the center of the room. Naraku's scout. The demons that had been choking the corridors started to swarm in around him, encircling him, chattering among themselves excitedly. Most of them seemed more interested in the corpse then the resurrected human, but the glare of demonic power from Banryu was enough to put them on edge.

"Heh" Bankotsu replaced the jewel shards in his body then raised Banryu up into the air, twirling it easily up above his head "Come and get me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bankotsu walked calmly out of the trembling Mt.Hakurei with a bloodied Banryu resting on his shoulder. There was hardly a scratch on him, the great half demon Inuyasha had turned out to be no where near as strong as he had hoped.

So much for a challenge.

He paused behind Naraku, curious at first as to who it was he was looking at. The appearance was different, but there was no mistaking the insane glint in the demons eyes and the blackened aura that seemed to emanate from him.

Naraku turned to look at Bankotsu, his fingers slowly snapping back into place with the sound of breaking bones. "Ah, so the half demon, Inuyasha, is dead?"

Bankotsu smirked "Heh. Of course. Bet you weren't expecting me to come out of it alive, were you?" he lifted Banryu off of his shoulder and pointed it accusingly towards Naraku "You were planning for both of us to be on the brink of death, so that your demons could kill the winner."

Naraku chuckled slightly "You've known this."

Bankotsu nodded "You've only been using us since the beginning." He said, his tone more flat then convicted. 

"You've known this, also. Now, you can't honestly expect me to believe that's your reason for coming out of there to challenge me, hmmm?" Naraku flexed his fingers, examining his hand instead of Bankotsu.

"Of course not." Bankotsu made a move to continue but was cut off by the demon.

"Of course not." Naraku echoed "No, it's for the simple greed that allowed me to manipulate you in the first place." He glanced up at Bankotsu then smirked slightly "Your insatiable lust for power." 

Bankotsu sniffed, the smirk wiped off of his face, "Call it what you want."

"Oh, and what would you call it? Survival?" Naraku laughed "Humans are so amusing sometimes, so incredibly easy to control." He stretched out his arm, the sound of bones readjusting themselves painfully audible again "And you, Bankotsu, are too stupid to realize who was really to blame."

Bankotsu glared, Banryu suddenly pulsing with demonic power in response to his anger "To blame for what?" he hissed.

Naraku watched him smugly "So stupid, so greedy." He sighed "Come, let's get this over with, I have better things to do then lecture a fool."

Bankotsu rushed forwards, Banryu raised for an attack. He was stopped before he got within ten feet of Naraku. Stunned, he glanced down at his stomach and at the finger like bones embedded within it.

Naraku had extended his hand impossibly long, the fingers transformed into bone-like knives. "Where are the jewel shards in you I wonder?" he muttered, tone betraying a disturbing cruelty.

Bankotsu chopped downwards with his Banryu, just missing the hand as Naraku pulled back. "Damn" he swore, clutching at the deep wound in his stomach, miraculously, nothing vital had been hit.

Without giving Naraku the chance to make his next move, Bankotsu continued his rush forwards Banryu clutched tightly in two hands.

Naraku's fingers reached for him at a deathly speed, but Bankotsu was prepared and leaped into the air, bringing his Banryu crashing down into the ground where just moments before Naraku's hand had been.

The fingers skimmed his shoulder, digging deep enough to make him gasp out in pain. 

Bankotsu quickly pulled Banryu out of the ground and dashed forwards yet again, closer, closer, closer… It would take one hit, one blow from his Banryu and Naraku would be dead.

He stopped, skidding forwards slightly, raising Banryu to block the fingers. His eyes widened at the reverberating clash that resounded on impact, how strong Naraku must be to make Banryu sing…

Pushing Naraku's fingers back with the flat of the blade, Bankotsu forced his way forwards, the edge of the blade once again barely missing the fingers.

Closer.

Bankotsu leaped into the air, roughly pushing the fingers away with the constant sweep of Banryu. He raised Banryu up into the air above him, slightly behind his shoulder then threw it as hard as he could at the still smirking demon.

A mixture of dust and dirt exploded into the air, forcing Bankotsu to cover his eyes with his arm as he landed easily on the ground.

It cleared slowly, revealing Banryu resting in the ground.

Bankotsu gasped, he missed? His body tensed when he felt the skeletal fingers curl around his neck.

"Ah, do you have them…" Naraku muttered then dug hard into Bankotsu's neck "here?" three jewel shards flew into the air, quickly caught by Naraku's second hand. 

Bankotsu chuckled almost breathlessly and grabbed hold of Naraku's wrist, or the lengthened version of it at least, and pulled. The wrist became small and slipped out of his grip, causing the mercenary to lose his balance.

"Perhaps, in your hands?" Naraku muttered, his fingers leaping forwards again. 

Bankotsu pushed them away and rushed towards Banryu pulling it out of the ground and spitting out blood. '_If hand-to-hand won't work, I'll just have to use this new demonic power of mine…'_

He gasped out in pain, feeling the strain on his shoulder for the first time since it had been cut open, the muscle had been torn badly. Instinctively he let go of Banryu with his right hand, reaching up to grasp the fiery pain.

"I… didn't know…" he stared in bewilderment at the blood soaking through the cloth about his shoulder "I had lost so much… blood." 

Naraku's fingers shot forwards, going through Bankotsu's right hand and striking deep into his already wounded shoulder. Once again, jewel shards shot into the air, two this time. Once again the second hand shot forward to claim them.

Bankotsu gasped out in pain, refusing to scream. Tears stung at his eyes as the knife-like fingers twisted inside of his shoulder, scraping against bone and tearing the muscle further.

With a roar of desperation and rage Bankotsu forced the hand out of his shoulder with Banryu, once again barely missing. He stumbled for a moment then dug Banryu down into the ground, leaning against it for support.

He would never have guessed Naraku would be this powerful. Even with the power of nine shikon jewel shards he wasn't a match for him. Bankotsu spat again, feeling slightly light headed.

More then a challenge.

Naraku watched Bankotsu silently for a moment, judging. "You are more use to me alive then dead, wander the lands and become stronger. Come back when you think you can win." '_Come back when you have collected more jewel shards for me'_

Bankotsu glared then smirked, breathing heavily "Back down…. From a challenge?" he spat "Don't count on it"

Naraku didn't answer but instead started to rise into the air, a shimmering dark purple transparent barrier appearing in a perfect circle around him. In a moment, he had disappeared into the clouds.

Bankotsu gasped out in pain finally, leaning against Banryu while clutching at his shoulder desperately surprised and ashamed at the tears of bitter pain that slid down his cheeks and some into his mouth.

"Damn it…" he gasped "I've been through… worse." The feeling of light headedness had gotten worse.

Bankotsu coughed, feeling ironically like Inuyasha had looked earlier. Standing just made him feel weaker, he needed to… move. Gathering his strength and trying to go over exercises in his mind to ignore pain, he managed to stagger down the slope of mt.Hakurei using Banryu as his cane. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bankotsu collapsed on the cold, dew covered grass, only now allowing himself to feel the burning pain of overworked muscles and the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion. He had lost…

Inuyasha was dead, certainly, but Naraku had beaten him thoroughly. If it hadn't been for some insane plot the sadistic demon had come up with at the last minute he would be dead, he was sure of it. 

Somehow, his victory over Inuyasha had been belittled. What vengeance had he really reaped?

' _"And you, Bankotsu, are too stupid to realize who was really to blame." '_

His stomach twisted suddenly, he felt sick.

' _"How are you any different!"_ '

Bankotsu coughed, the iron taste of his own blood filling his mouth.

' _"You were strong enough to begin with! You don't really need those jewel shards!" '_

Bankotsu almost laughed, how strong was he now?

' "_W-what's the difference? What's the difference!" '_

Renkotsu, traitor.

The feeling of light-headedness increased, making him feel as though some one was pounding on the back of his head. A mixture of pain, hurt pride, and strangely… guilt, was almost overwhelming.

' "_You were just using us!" '_

Bankotsu gasped out in pain, the wind was getting colder as night approached. His exposed shoulder, muscle, bone and all, could feel it bitterly well. Wind could hurt when it was inside of you. __

Lonely… He felt so… Lonely…

' _"When any one of us died, YOU were the one who took the jewel shards!" '_

"Ren… Kotsu… Traitor." Bankotsu struggled to speak, the blood in his mouth making it seem like he was trying to speak through water.

' "_WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!" '_

A shudder of pain rushed up through his body, causing Bankotsu to gasp. Black began to consume the edges of his vision, the feeling of exhaustion becoming overwhelming._  
_  
Fool, Renkotsu.

How could a fool be right?

' "_Just… using us." '_

A backstabbing fool.

Then again… what was a backstabber in a band of murderers?

Bankotsu was wracked with coughs, blood spurting out onto the ground and staining his once white sleeve. The darkness pushed farther against the edges of his vision.__

Renkotsu had screamed when he died.

Inuyasha had spoken of love.

And now Bankotsu…

' _"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!" '_

Bankotsu shivered, it was so cold… When had it gotten so cold? He wondered suddenly, how had Jakotsu been when he died? What did he think of? Had he even had time to think? Was he burned to death?

For the first time he realized, he didn't even know how his old friend had died.

' _"… Too stupid to realize…" '_

"Jakotsu" the word sounded slurred, the effort costing him a jolt of pain that burned like fire in his lungs. "If only… you had…" he coughed, causing some of the blood in his mouth to spurt out "been… more skilled…"

' _"No, it's for the simple greed that allowed me to manipulate you in the first place." '_

Bankotsu squeezed his eyes shut, this would be the second time…

' _"Your insatiable lust for power." '_

The second time he had led them to death.

' "_… Who was really to blame…" '_

He finally slipped away into the darkness, fully aware that he would not live to open his eyes again. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The sound of sniffing was what woke him, the feel of something wet and cold pressing against his cheek, a claw poking at his side. 

Bankotsu didn't react, fearing that he had been barely sustained by the shikon jewel shards and was now about to be eaten alive by a hungry demon, or worse, carrion birds.

The sniffing stopped and whatever it was snorted suddenly and leaned back and away from him, pausing before reaching forward and roughly pushing him over and onto his back.

Bankotsu remained completely still, marveling at how much stronger he felt already. The ache in his muscles was still there but it felt like most of his previous wounds had already begun to heal, that wasn't saying anything for the empty feeling in his stomach.

The thing shuffled around slightly, then reached forward and poked his neck with its claw. Pleased, the creature moved forwards again and raised its claw to sever his head from his body but was completely unprepared when the 'corpse' opened his eyes and reached out to strangle it.

Easily, Bankotsu snapped the demons neck and sat up as the creature went limp.

He examined the demon quietly, a very low level demon, like the type that seemed to swarm around Naraku. Overcome with suspicion, Bankotsu got to his feet, looking around curiously.

There was no sign of Naraku, he could not see him and he could not feel his presence. Feeling slightly better Bankotsu sat back down, licking his dried lips and swallowing several times in attempt to soothe his parched throat.

He had never eaten a demon, nor was he certain they were truly edible. But his protesting stomach said otherwise and he set to work cutting it open with his Banryu.

By the time he had managed to start a fire and begin roasting the meat, he had noticed the incredible changes that had taken place in his body.

All of the pain and the desperation that he had thought would kill him had all but disappeared, leaving behind only a painful ache. His physical problems were much better, the hole in his stomach had healed well enough for him to eat but would definitely tear open again if he tried to fight any time soon, but his shoulder was still weak.

Now that he was back on his feet and free to resume his life, his second life, and could think clearly without his judgment clouded by the fear of death, he found that he was still troubled.

It was true, everything was back to normal. Now that he had the shikon jewel shards there would be plenty of strong people, demons and humans alike, who would come after him. Naraku and Inuyasha were living proof of this.

Usually that sort of thing would excite him, the power to become stronger, the adrenaline rush of the fight, everything that he had used to enjoy but increased tenfold. And yet… And yet it was not the same.

At the end of the day, when he had proved that he was the stronger, there would be no one to turn to, no one to speak to, no one to compare kills with, no one to laugh with… There would be no Jakotsu.

The demon didn't taste so bad, after thorough cooking, but it wasn't altogether pleasant either. However, Bankotsu hadn't eaten in days, or what felt like days, so it tasted by far better then anything he had ever eaten before, and the spring water that he had collapsed next to had been surprisingly clean.

Done with his meal, Bankotsu took a moment to examine his precious Banryu smiling when he noticed that it wasn't even cracked. Lovingly he polished the blade with his left, clean, sleeve and stared up at himself through the reflection.

His hair was dirty, caked with mud and blood, his face in no better condition. His clothes were torn and heavy with dried blood, his armor was completely useless now. He had acquired a new scar on his neck, a long gash that had been where Inuyasha had gouged the jewel shards out.

Bankotsu stood up finally, resting Banryu on his right shoulder by the hilt feeling the need for a long walk. It was clear that Naraku was letting him go… for now at least. It would be best for him to put as much distance between them as possible.

The farther he traveled, the more people he would meet and challenge and the stronger he would become. Naraku was the last one, if and when the demon came to claim his jewel shards, Bankotsu would kill him. 

And if he was not strong enough by then, he would finally share the fate of all his companions.

Bankotsu looked up at the color streaked sky and smiled slightly "I'll see you … Jakotsu."

Adjusting Banryu on his shoulder Bankotsu began walking to the east, his mind filled with the memories of his past and the resolution that he would rejoin them again someday.

At the end of this path, he told himself, waited his greatest challenge. The greatest test of his skill. He hadn't backed down from a challenge yet, there was no reason to start now.

After all, he wasn't ready to die just yet. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This took me forever. For the record, I don't like Inuyasha (or Kagome) but I DO like Renkotsu so if you're one of those people who review just for nonsensical Renkotsu bashing I will have you assassinated. I'm not kidding (Poor guy is pretty unjustly unloved). However, I do expect to be flamed for this and I accept that but PLEASE if you're going to tell me I did a bad job at least tell me how and why, I'm always looking for ways to improve. This is my first real attempt at an Inuyasha fanfic, I hate the show but I make an exception for the Shichinintai, and the reason I wanted to say that after not before was so you could read it without the knowledge at the back of your head, so again don't judge me by that. I may consider making this more then a one-shot if enough people ask, but I don't expect to otherwise. So, well, Read and Review please. 

Achlys (Tas)


End file.
